OICW
OICW OICW is a squad in Battle Run, we have top notch players in it and we are growing fast. We have currently bribed members of WAF ( like WAF_JaGGamE, WAF_WhymE, and WAF_FolloWmE) to join our cool clan so that we may flex on opposing clans like GT and WAR. We accept high Point/Level players and that's how we get good. Joining requirements: Must at least be over 400000 points to join. Our goal is for each of us to get over 100000 points and make our squad the best. (It's a false hope, becuase WAF is the greatest and always will be, but we allow vivid imagination in OICW.) Update! The Leader has been inactive for a while and OICW elder OICW_Messi has been reset (account reset). Still wanting to here more? Visit my page as shown in the link, thanks! User:Pizzaman1782 Recruiting We have Members and Elders for the squad, if you want to join, ask an Elder, they will test you and see if you are good enough to join. When you join, you start as a regular member and Elders are only the people who were here from the beggining. When you wanna be recruited, you have to see an elder and they will test you in the field, if they decide your good enough, your in. If they don't think you did I good enough, you will not be able to join. Free member recruit spots: 0 Rule: don't change your name to have the Squad Name in it until we decide the requirements you fit. It's a waste of diamonds. These are the people you should ask: I_send_nudes11 (Elder and Clan Founder) OICW_Fame (Recruit) OICW_Nicky (Member) OICW_Messi (Traitor) OICW_Jasmine (Member) OICW_Tango (Elder) OICW_Money (Member) OICW_fresh (Recruiter) Our Goal Our Goal is to be the best squad and get to big boss league A.S.A.P. Discussion We have been discussing about the number of members in OICW currently, and we have decided that we have reached our limit for members in he OICW Squad. Requirements for joining The requirements for joining are listed here. *You must have at least over 40,000/45,000 points. *You have to be good enough for the " judge or elder " to say your in. *You must follow the rules *You must be good to your allies *You must help defeat enemies to the squad *And most important, do your best Jobs Jobs we have in the squad are simple. *Admins (people who make decisions about the most important stuff) *Recruiters (people who recruit) *Patrol (people who patrol for any enemies in the game that we may meet or have met) *Member (members in the squad who just play the game and receive information from the squad about the latest information) The Clan Wars Clan wars are a common thing in Battle Run sometimes because there are squads. If there are clan wars, they would have two people from each clan so 2 from each would be in the Battle. Or 1 from each of 4 clans. Category:WAF